


One Week & A Very Sad Jaebum

by markbumism



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markbumism/pseuds/markbumism
Summary: Mark goes to the jungle.





	

 

Jaebum was cooped up in his room after dinner. In the far right corner where his bed was positioned next to the wall, he curled into a ball hugging his knees to his chest. He has a lot on his mind. One week. 168 hours. Jaebum wasn’t sure if he could handle that.

It wasn’t just the separation that boggled his mind it was everything that has to do with the oldest hyung in GOT7 going to the jungle. How can Jaebum not worry? He was always worried about Mark despite hiding it all the time.

He was lost in his conflicting thoughts he didn’t hear Mark come in and locked the door behind him. He only noticed when the weight of the bed sank and a familiar warmth was next to him. Mark smiled to try to ease whatever it was Jaebum was deeply thinking about. He knew his upcoming trip to the jungle was one of them. Mark knew well how much thought Jaebum puts into this even if Jaebum thinks Mark doesn’t know—Mark knows.

It wasn’t best that despite how worried Jaebum is, Mark found it adorable how mellow the younger boy looked curled into a ball with his back against the wall. Mark deeply sighed, grabbed hold of Jaebum’s arm and pulled him down to lay with him. Jaebum easily allowed his body to be pulled towards Mark—not even fighting—and found himself wrapped around Mark within seconds. It didn’t stop him from continuously having all sorts of thoughts wrapped around his head.

Mark tightly wrapped his arm around Jaebum bringing him as close to him as possible while Jaebum laid his head on Mark’s chest. 168 hours. That was all Jaebum could circle his thoughts back to.

“You’ll be fine,” Mark said patting him. “And I’ll be fine, too.”

Jaebum pouts, refuting Mark’s claim. He didn’t have to see to know a pout was spread across Jaebum’s lips. He was being childish to say the least—he has every right to be worried about his boyfriend going to the jungle…he was also worried because one week apart was long.

“168 hours,” Jaebum mumbled. Mark lowered his head to look at him only to realize he can’t see him.

“That’s how long until I see you again,” he said it in the lowest voice possible Mark still heard him. Mark chuckled. He didn’t want to believe that Jaebum actually calculated how many hours there are in a week.

“Did you really calculate how many hours are in a week?” Mark asked with an amused chuckle.

Jaebum shook his head his hair poked through Mark’s shirt tickling him. “Googled it.”

Mark laughed some more finding it all too amusing. He rested his head against Jaebum’s closing his eyes just for a short second.

“We’ve been apart before,” Mark said trying to make Jaebum feel better. Only it didn’t. They were apart when Mark went home in 2012 for a week during Christmas, and again when Mark went home during the New Years and brought Yugyeom along.

“But this will be the first time I won’t be able to keep in touch with you,” the younger boy said voice pinning a whine. Jaebum didn’t want to whine and he didn’t want to sound needy. He really tried to be reasonable, to understand that everything will be fine.

“I’m happy you’re going to the jungle because you mentioned about wanting to go…at the same time, I’m so worried about you,” Jaebum finally confessed. “There’s gonna be so much bugs and we all know how much you don’t like bugs.”

Mark smiled. He knew what Jaebum was trying to do. He hugged Jaebum closer to him smiling into their tighten embrace. Jaebum was good at hiding many things especially how he feels. He was a real tsundere. He appeared cold and chic but he quietly took care of the members behind their backs—that was just the kind of man Im Jaebum is.

With Mark, he let his guard down, actually being the younger one instead of the leader or the older one to the other five. Jaebum was mellower when he was with Mark—he didn’t have to be chic. He often showed his cute side only to Mark with no force. It would be a surprised to many how smitten Jaebum is of Mark.

“Promise me,” Jaebum said suddenly. He lifted his head to look up at Mark. “Promise me that you’ll come back in one piece.”

Mark smirked, “I promise to come back in many pieces.”

“Mark!” Jaebum groaned pinching the elder in the chest. Mark giggled rubbing the spot Jaebum pinched.

“I’m kidding!” he said in between his giggle. “I promise to come back in one piece.”

“And don’t get hurt,” added Jaebum. “When you landed in New Zealand, please text me to let me know you landed. You don’t have to call…a text is fine.” His voice gradually grew softer the more he sounded demanded and needy.

“I’ll call you.” Mark promised.

Jaebum rested his head back onto Mark’s chest. He searched for Mark’s hand and entwined them together.

“I’m going to miss you a lot,” Jaebum confessed hands still tightly enclosed with Mark’s to keep him from going anywhere.

“I’m going to miss you, too.” Said Mark.

It wasn’t often that they were apart from each other, perhaps once a year or so. It wasn’t as severe as this. Mark doesn’t know if he will be allowed to use his phone in the jungle. He doesn’t know if he’ll even get reception there. He doesn’t want Jaebum to worry about him.

“You’ll be fine,” Mark reassured again. Jaebum has to be even if he doesn’t. If he showed that he was worried, the other five will surely be vocal about it as well. “If you miss me, you can wear our favorite hoodie.”

“The red one?”

Mark nodded his head. Jaebum didn’t say anything after a while. He didn’t want to be selfish asking Mark to stay instead of going for his sake. He was truly happy that Mark was doing something out of his comfort zone. He knew that if this wasn’t something Mark wants to do he won’t agree to it in the first place.

“Should I stay instead? Should I tell them I can’t go anymore because my boyfriend will miss me too much?” Mark asked with a cheery smile.

Jaebum hide his face in between the crook of Mark’s neck embarrassed that Mark caught onto his selfish thought.

“No,” he mumbled into Mark’s neck. Mark laughed and Jaebum could feel the vibration of his laugh trickling to where his lips rested.

“Or you can just go with me like planned.” Mark suggested with a hopeful grin.

Jaebum bit his bottom lip. He wants to go with Mark. He wants to be stuck in the jungle with his boyfriend but his leader duties can’t allow him. At the moment, the group can’t afford to have two members away. It just wasn’t good timing.

“You have to go and show everyone how amazing you are,” Jaebum argued to his defense. “I’ll miss you like crazy but I’ll be fine.” He doesn’t know how he’ll be; however, he wants to stay hopeful that he’ll be okay without Mark for a week. He wants this to be a challenge that strengthens their relationship.

“I’m really proud of you Mark,” said Jaebum. “I really am.” Despite his selfishness, Jaebum couldn’t hide the fact how proud he was of Mark. Every single one of them has seen the show—Jackson even went—and it wasn’t easy. He knew Mark wasn’t much of a people person due to his quiet nature; still, Jaebum has hopes that his boyfriend will do a great job. Mark is a hard working person—he’ll exceed in anything that is thrown at him. He only wishes for Mark to go and come back with no injuries.

“What are you going to take with you?” asked Jaebum.

“You.” Answered Mark.

Jaebum blushed immensely hiding his face with a smile stretched from ear to ear into Mark’s chest.  

 

“Is Jackson helping you on things you _should_ pack?” Jaebum asked again trying to actually find out if Mark packed what he needs to bring.

“Yeah,” mumbled Mark. “But there is one thing I want to pack,” he said stopping mid-sentence. Jaebum raised his head to look at Mark waiting for him to finish his sentence. Mark gave him a sly smile and instead puckered his lips. Jaebum chuckled. Mark is cheesier than he seems.

He stretched his head forward to give Mark a kiss. Thinking that it was just a small kiss, he was caught off guard when Mark placed his hand on the back of Jaebum’s neck and brought him in for a deeper kiss.

Mark kissed Jaebum with his all to make up for the week he won’t be here to shower his boyfriend with kisses and hugs. Jaebum sinks himself into the taste of Mark; tongues dancing together in harmony as he tried to imprint this kiss in his head. He sorta hates how skilled Mark is with his mouth it made him feel like an amateur. Mark always knew how to kiss him to make his knees go weak and melt his heart with just the warmth of his mouth against his.

Jaebum wants more. He slowly shifted his weight to his elbows and soon he was on top of Mark—their lips never parting. Mark let his hands find its way to Jaebum’s hips, holding it in place as the younger boy kisses him back with much desperation. Mark hates that he has to break away.

 

“You have Music Bank tomorrow,” Mark reminded.

“So?” Jaebum questioned. He catches his breath, lips swollen from the kiss. He gives Mark a rather questioning look. “You’re telling me you don’t want to when we aren’t going to see each other for a whole week.”

Mark quickly shook his head denying it. He would love to before he leaves knowing how deprived he will be. It has been a while since they last did it. With the comeback, they were both busy preparing and didn’t have much time together. They were too tired to do anything other than sleep.

“I know it’s been a while but let’s take it slow, okay?” Mark suggested. He didn’t want to wear Jaebum out knowing he has to get up early tomorrow morning.

Jaebum smirk. “Since I’m already on top, I guess I’ll ride.”

“Ride,” said Mark.

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Jaebum made sure to wear the red Vetements hoodie that was his and Mark’s favorite—the fans seemed to have called it the “Markbum hoodie”. He knew Mark will be departing soon and although it made him sad, he was happy for Mark. He has to focus on GOT7 and make sure that they fill the spot only Mark can have. Even though Mark was not there, it felt like he was and Jaebum was happy the hoodie smelled like Mark. It made them closer even if they’ll be apart in a few short hours. A week will pass by quickly and before he knows it, Mark is back with the team.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like such a mother worrying about Mark in the jungle because I know how much he dislike bugs. I hope he has tons of fun, learn a lot, steal the hearts of netizens, & not get hurt. I was sad when I found out Jaebum was also supposed to go as well but couldn't because of promotions. :( oh well, there is next time when promotion isn't in the way. I tried to go for fluff with a needy/pouty jaebum but i think i failed. lol i'll try better next time. I'm still trying to get used to AO3.


End file.
